


Worth The Wait

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Worth The Wait

Sitting at the top of the table Thranduil scanned the room with his eyes, noticing how drunk everyone was getting at the mid-summer feast, he had truly picked the best wine and the drunker the guests were the more they would leave him alone. 

Every noble family was invited and of course the lords bought their single daughters, in hope of winning the kings heart, it was no secret that Thranduil was looking for a new queen, and race wasn't a concern of his, but as of yet, not a single girl could win him over, all he could see was their lust for the throne and power, rolling his eyes Thranduil stood and made his way to the balcony, taking a sip of his wine, he stared up at the stairs, and dreamed of a perfect life with a new queen by his side that loved him and not the throne.

*2000 years later*

Walking up to the gate of the woodland realm you were tired from your journey and if you were being honest you couldn't wait to get in to a soft warm bed and have a belly full of food, you had been sent here with an important message from Lord Elrond to Thranduil, something about a war or something, but of course you weren't paying much attention, so you had it written in a letter. 

Being greeted at the gate by two guards you showed the letter and the Lord Elrond's seal, getting a nod you followed the first one, while the second walked behind you, following the path, you couldn't help but look around the waterfalls, the trees, the details of all the carvings on the wall you always thought Rivendell was beautiful but Mirkwood, it took your breath away, walking over the bridge you looked up at saw the throne lifting an eyebrow you were confused "Where is the king of this realm?" You asked the guards. 

"King Thranduil is in a meeting, you will wait in the throne room ranger" the second guard said. 

"Fine by me" you said as you rolled your eyes, climbing the stairs to the throne room. 

Stopping once you entered the room you looked around and saw a small table and chair set up away from the throne, watching the guards walking over to it they extended their hand to it, silently telling you this was for you, taking the seat, you saw two more guards standing by the throne as the first two guards left the room, probably to tell the king of your arriver you thought. 

....

Sitting on the chair Thranduil was currently listening to the 5th noble of the day trying to tell him how his daughter would make a perfect queen, turning his icy eyes to the young girl he looked at her, and got nothing turning back to the noble Thranduil was about ready to tell him to leave when the door opened with the guards "My lord Thranduil, I am sorry to disturb you, but a messenger from Lord Elrond is here" one of the guards said.

Thanking Valar in his head Thranduil rose to his feet, "Please excuse me" he said as he left the room, feeling his ears twitch "Daddy, I wanted to be queen!" the young girl cried like a spoiled child, making Thranduil roll his eyes as he walked down the hall. 

Turning to the guard on his right "escort the noble and his daughter out of my realm" he ordered as he walked on towards the throne, deciding to give up his search for a queen and focus on ruling his kingdom, passing some of the servants Thranduil started to hear some gossip.

"I hear the messenger is a ranger from the north" 

"Lord Elrond must trust them to send them this far" 

"Why would he send a ranger though?" 

Lifting an eyebrow Thranduil turned back to the servants who were still gossiping down the hall, turning back to face the throne room Thranduil rubbed his temple, "why does Elrond feel the need to send yet another ranger to me" he huffed out climbing the stairs. 

Looking at the girl on the seat Thranduil stopped in his tracks, feeling his heart beating faster, his mouth went dry and he started to feel very protective over her, running his eyes around the room he looked for the ranger, but couldn't see him anywhere clearing his throat he watched the girl look up at him and he got lost in her eyes. 

"King Thranduil?" You asked again and watched as he seemed to fall back to reality. 

"I'm sorry .... What is your name? And where is the ranger?" Thranduil asked looking around again. 

Raising to your feet you smiled "I'm (y/n), and I'm the ranger you're looking for, here is the message from Lord Elrond" handing over the letter you touched Thranduil's finger and you both felt a small spark. 

"Thank you, (Y/n)" Thranduil said as he opened the letter and read it, walking out of the room Thranduil stopped and turned back to you "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll have someone show you to the guest rooms, and I will get some food sent to your room."

"Thank you, my lord" you said as bowed and watched a small smile appear on his face before he turned around and walked off.

....

A year after meeting Thranduil for the first time you were sent back and fouth between Rivendell and Mirkwood, staying at Mirkwood for longer then most, on your latest visit to Mirkwood, you were currently sitting in the gardens waiting on Thranduil meeting you twisting you thumbs you let out a small sigh, you were feeling sick but you had to tell Thranduil how you felt, "(Y/n)?" Hering your name you turned and saw Thranduil standing there looking worried. 

"Is everything alright?" Thranduil asked kneeling down in front of you, searching your eyes for an answer. 

Wetting your lips you tried to think how to tell him, opening your mouth you started to try and explain "Thranduil I...." Looking into his eyes you just could help yourself, grabbing his face you cashed your lips into his pouring all you love into it. 

Feeling your lips on his Thranduil pulled you closer and started to kiss you back, after a while you both broke the kiss for air, smiling Thranduil rose to his feet and lifted you to your feet "I've wanted to kiss you the first moment I saw you (y/n)" Thranduil admitted. 

"I've wanted the same" you said back smiling. 

Dropping to his knees Thranduil took your hands in his "then marry me (y/n), become my Queen?" Shocked at Thranduil's question your breath caught, the only thing you could do was nod a yes making Thranduil smile and lift you up before pulling you into another deep kiss. 

Thranduil had searched for his dream queen for years, and you were definitely worth the wait.


End file.
